A SURPRISE FOR CHET
by chetspet
Summary: A VALENTINE STORY WITH A TWIST


A surprise for chet  
  
Part one  
  
Valentine's Day, 1975, was coming and the men of Station 51 C shift were planning special times with their ladies. For once they had the holiday off and it fell on their weekend off, too. A three-day weekend of being with the ones they loved.  
  
Captain Hank Stanley, Paramedic Roy DeSoto and Engineer Mike Stoker were planning on taking the wives (sans kids) away for the weekend.  
  
Marco Lopez had plans to take Maria to Baja for the weekend. Johnny Gage still had not really decided what he and Kris were going to do, but he knew it would be something very special and away from Los Angeles! He had already told Roy she might be the one.  
  
The only one not joining in on this was Firefighter Chet Kelly. He had just broken up with Diane and had decided to spend this Valentine's Day relaxing. He was not surprised at all the teasing coming his way.  
  
"Well, Chet, you could always take Henry there away for the weekend. He's about the only one who always stays by your side."  
  
"Ha, Ha Gage, Very Funny. Just because I'm not tied down with a noose around my neck, you are all jealous.  
  
Remember, I WAS the one who broke it off, not Diane. She was gettin' way too serious man, talking about moving in and all." And he shivered, "Just the mere thought of Chet Kelly committed to one woman scares me!"  
  
The guys laughed and Captain Stanley said, "Committed, Chet. Good choice of words there, pal. Sometimes I feel like I'm in charge of a bunch of loonies." Everyone laughed along with the captain.  
  
Part two  
  
Meanwhile in the nurses' lounge at Rampart General Hospital, Jeanette was getting razzed about her crazy fantasy involving a certain fireman she'd only met when he came into the ER injured, and then admitted to her unit.  
  
"Oh, Jean, you and your dreams. This guy doesn't even know you exist. What about that new intern, Mike Morton, he seems to like you. You aren't prejudice, are you?"  
  
"NO, Dix, I'm not, there's just something about Mike I don't like and it's not his bedside manner, either. I don't know, he just seems, um, more vulnerable than I like. Now this fireman, he may be short, but IS HE EVER SEXY. "  
  
Dixie laughed and said, "Ok, Jeanette, now you've got me wondering. He's not a paramedic, right?" Jeanette nodded yes. "Ok, then, if you won't divulge the name, let's see if I can get it some other way. OK?"  
  
"Sure, Dix. I think that'd be fun and we are on lunch. Try your best, pal."  
  
"OK, do you know what station he works out of?"  
  
Yes, 51, because I know Roy and Johnny were the ones who transported him and then Johnny picked him up the next day. They seemed like friends, but more at odds than anything."  
  
Dixie smiled in triumph. "I know exactly who your fantasy guy is. A short, stocky, mustachioed curly haired brown eyed fireman named Chet Kelly, right?"  
  
Jeanette just stared and smiled and Dixie said, "Jeanette, he is a really nice guy. Why don't I call Station 51 and see if he is there and you can talk to him. Maybe the two of you could hook up for Valentine's Day."  
  
"NO, Dix. I know he is there. I have his address and phone number, too, from the chart. But I've a little surprise planned and it is for Valentine's Day. I've already requested the day off and that is my weekend off. I found out from Kris, that is a three-day weekend for C shift, too. Remember she is dating John Gage."  
  
"OK, kid. I won't say anything. Does anyone know about your scheme?"  
  
"Yeah, Kris. She and I are really close; we both went to UCLA and shared our dorm for four years. So believe me, we know each other real well. And she for one can tell you some of the nutty things I've done. I'm very adventuresome and daring."  
  
The two women left the lounge and went to their units. Jeanette called Kris in ICU and told her Dixie figured it out, but she was still going through with her plans.  
  
"OK, Jean, just be careful. You know, instead of your original idea, I've a better one. I'll tell you about it after work, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Kris, good idea. See you at 3:30."  
  
Part three  
  
So after work, Jeanette and Kris went to Jeanette's apartment in Venice Beach and made their plans.   
  
"Listen, Jean, I really don't like the idea of you putting yourself in a box for six hours. There could be problems, and you know what I mean. How about this, I pick you up here and then have the box ready and when we get to Chet's place, you get yourself in the box and I'll ring the bell and hide till you are in the apartment. You do know where he lives, right?"  
  
"Of course, silly. As a matter of fact, he only lives three blocks away, right here in Venice Beach. I do like your idea. Are you still willing to come shopping with me for my 'supplies'? Cause if you are, I'd like to do it today, and get it over with, before I LOSE my nerve altogether. You know as it gets closer and closer I am getting nervous. I mean what if he is seeing someone by then or even worse, he doesn't like me."  
  
"How can you say that? First of all, Johnny always tells me what his nemesis is up to. Second of all, believe me, he will like you. What's not to like. You are beautiful, smart and crazy. All things I think would appeal to Chet Kelly.  
  
Yeah, sure I'll go with you now. Let me just call John and see how he's doing. I told him I would and I'll see how Chet is doing, too."  
  
"Ok, but if Chet answers let me ask him for John. I just want to hear his voice, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Jeanette, whatever." Kris called and Chet picked up the phone, "Station 51, Fireman Chet Kelly speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
Handing the phone quickly to Jeanette, who coughed once or twice without saying anything. "HELLO! Is anyone there? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Hello, sorry I have a cold. Is John Gage in?"  
  
"No, Miss, I'm sorry but he and his partner are on a run. May I take a message for him?"  
  
"Yes, ok, please tell him to give Kris a call after 9:00pm tonite. She is going shopping for a special Valentine's Day present with a girlfriend."  
  
"Ok, I will. You sound nice, you aren't Kris, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm her friend, Jeanette, and we both work at Rampart. Bye, Mr. Kelly."  
  
And before Chet could ask her out, she hung up.  
  
As she did, she became very dizzy and almost fell.  
  
"Jeanette? You ok, friend?"  
  
Jeanette sat down and looked dreamy-eyed up at her friend, "Yeah, I'm fine. He thought I sounded nice on the phone. I was afraid to let it go further, but I should have. Oh, well, let's go shopping."  
  
They went to the mall and the first place they visited Frederick's of Hollywood. At first the women were in shock at some of the stuff they saw. Neither of them were as experienced as they pretended.  
  
Finally Jeanette went to the lingerie department and found a bunch of Valentine's Outfits. She saw an adorable red baby doll set with little hearts and flowers. She was just about to try it on, when another caught her eye. IT WAS PERFECT! It was red, of course, but had little firemen with hoses spraying little hearts out. It had fringe all around and even little slippers to match. She tried it on and loved the way it looked.   
  
The saleslady then showed her a matching bra and panty set, which she could not resist. She also brought some other items, which she blushed at then and there. She bought red whipped cream, strawberry soap, a pair of boxers for Chet, a tape of Bolero, and a heart shaped pillow.  
  
Kris couldn't believe all that her friend bought. But she had done some shopping she never expected to, either. She'd bought a similar baby doll set, knowing John would love it and a pair of boxers with hearts and devils on it for him. She also bought some 'toys' for them to play with. "John Gage, if this get you to propose, then nothing will!"  
  
The women left the store giggling like teenagers. They then went to Sizzler for dinner and then went back to Jeanette's as Kris' car was there.  
  
Back at the apartment, the girls shared what they bought.   
  
"Did you get a Valentine's Day card for Chet yet, Jean?"  
  
"No, but I have seen a couple I like. I'm going to send him one in the mail signed, "Your fantasy lover!" and then have another for him in person. Get yours for John yet?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Oh, well it's getting late and we both have work in the am. See ya at work."  
  
"Night Kris. And thanks for your help and friendship."  
  
Part four  
  
As Chet hung up the phone, he shook his head in bewilderment.  
  
"What's up, Kelly?"  
  
"Marco, I just hung up on a lovely sounding lady who was weird. Her name is Jeanette and she is a friend of Kris that nurse that Gage is dating. Man, just as I was about to turn on the 'old Kelly charm' she hung up. I wonder if Johnny put her up to it."  
  
"C'mon Chet, John wouldn't be that cruel. Maybe she's already married or something."  
  
"Yeah..." Chet never got to finish, as the klaxons sounded.  
  
"Station 51, Station 36 Warehouse Fire 345 North Sixth Street. Cross Street Flower. Time out 13:45"  
  
Captain Stanley responded while the crew prepped.  
  
"10-4 KMG 365."  
  
As they were leaving, they saw Roy turn the squad around to respond.  
  
They were the first in and Captain Stanley requested a second alarm as the warehouse fire had alit another building.   
  
Roy and John located a worker who told them that others were possibly inside.  
  
Working with Squad 36, Roy and John went to search out the victims.  
  
Chet was lead man with Marco at the front of the warehouse. Chet could feel the heat and hated these kind of fires. You never knew when they might flashover.  
  
Suddenly, as if able to read his mind, the fire did just that, throwing Marco and Chet to the ground and loosen their grip on the hose. The hose became like a living thing bent on attacking. It hit Chet's left arm causing to fall again, landing on his left arm. He screamed in pain, and heard cracking, knowing they were his bones he heard.  
  
It had taken a while to let Mike know what had happened and by the time Marco returned, Chet was standing there, dazed, hugging his left arm to his chest. He was pale and appeared lost.  
  
Marco ran up to his friend. "What happened, Chet? The hose get you?"  
  
Suddenly realizing where he was, Chet responded, "Yeah, Marco. It got me good, hitting my left arm. I think it's busted."  
  
He tried to move his left fingers, only to experience severe pain and he winced. "Oh, God, I hope I don't have nerve damage on top of everything else." As he said this, his color paled more and he became very unsteady.  
  
Marco assisted his partner over to the triage set up by Squad 36's paramedics.  
  
Brice came over and began to assess Chet.  
  
"Ok, Kelly, what have we here?"  
  
"Oh, great, where's 'Animal'? Nothin' personal, Craig, but if I can't have Roy or John check me out, then I'd prefer Bellingham."  
  
"Well, sorry, but you are stuck with me. I bruised my arm on a rescue but can do assessments, now tell me what happened."  
  
Chet just glared. Marco knew Chet didn't like Brice's attitude, but.....  
  
"Craig, I'll tell you. The flashover caused us to drop the hose and it took off. I ran to get Stoker to close it, but Chet got hit in the left arm with it while I was gone."  
  
"Ok, Kelly. Did you lose consciousness for any length of time?"  
  
"No, no, I didn't. It hurts really bad, can't you give me something for it?"  
  
Craig took his vital signs and called Rampart.  
  
"Squad 36 calling Rampart."  
  
Dixie responded, "Go ahead, 36." and paged Dr. Early to the base station.  
  
"Rampart, I have a Code I at this location. He was knocked down by a rampant hose, but no obvious head injury or loss of consciousness. He is a twenty-six year old fireman, weight approximately 170. He has sustained a possible fracture of the left humerus with possible olecranon process involvement. Complaining of severe pain. B/P 118/75, Pulse 88 (right arm) and strong, left arm pulse is 82 and thready. Respirations 22 and rapid. Lungs clear, Pupils equal and reactive. Denies headache or visual problems. Can I give him something for the pain, Rampart?"  
  
"Ten four, 36. Start IV D5W TKO and give ten-mg. MS IV push slowly. Immobilize left arm, keeping the elbow bent at a 250 angle. Put extra padding at elbow. Transport ASAP."  
  
"10-4 Rampart. Ambulance is here. IV started and analgesic given. Patient shows less discomfort. Left arm immobilized as ordered by my partner, who will be accompanying Kelly in."  
  
Dixie gasped when she heard who the victim was and Joe looked concernedly at her, noting how pale she got.  
  
As he toned off, he went over to her.  
  
"Dix? You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Joe. I was just surprised at who the victim is. Seems one of our young nurses has a crush on Mr. Kelly. Maybe I should tell her, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea. From what Brice said, her fireman will probably be having surgery and sporting a cast for a while. I think she would appreciate knowing."  
  
So Dixie called Jeanette, who took the news very professionally, but inside she was crying and frightened.  
  
After hanging up, Jeanette asked her supervisor if she could get a break. Seeing that phone call had upset her, she got the ok.   
  
Once in the nurses' lounge and alone, she broke down. She called Kris who came running to her distraught friends side.  
  
"Jeanette, he'll be ok. C'mon, it may not even be as bad as they thought. And even so, a break is not too bad. Think of all the free time, he'll have to be with you. And he'll even have his own private nurse."  
  
Sniffling, Jeanette smiled a bit at these thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, but how can I surprise him now? I mean, he'll know who I am."  
  
"So you can still surprise him. He'll love it! Believe me. We'll still do it. He will be out of the hospital by then. Even if you do begin dating, you CAN still follow your scheme through."  
  
Part five  
  
Chet had, indeed, required surgery, but the break was simple and the elbow was only bruised. He had a cast and would be out of work six to eight weeks.  
  
He'd been transferred to the orthopedic floor, so had not gotten the chance to meet Jeanette.   
  
He was discharged February 11 and Marco drove his best friend home.  
  
Jeanette had kept up with his recovery and was glad he was doing so well. She was also glad things worked out like they did.  
  
She sent the first card and was glad when Kris reported how it had really intrigued him.  
  
"Johnny said Chet was gloating. He came by the station just to show the card to Johnny. So far, so good. Now what time Friday are you going to his apartment? Let's make our plans."  
  
OK, Kris. Could you be here by 11:30am? Maybe you could get an early lunch?"  
  
"Sure, but I have the day off, too. Johnny is taking me to Reno for three days. We aren't leaving till one pm so it'll give me plenty of time. Maybe I'll come back as 'Mrs. John Gage'." And both women laughed, each hoping their dreams for Valentine's Day will come true.  
  
  
  
Part six  
  
February 14 dawned bright and beautiful. Jeanette got up early and took a slow bubble bath trying to relax.   
  
She then picked out her loosest, sexiest shift to wear over 'the outfit'. She also packed 'the stuff' plus some clothes, just in case she was invited to stay.  
  
By 11:20am, she was nervously waiting for Kris.   
  
About two minutes later, Kris arrived and the two women took off.  
  
Kris had bought the box over to Chet's apartment earlier that day and stashed it in an easy area to get to.  
  
Jeanette, very nervously, settled herself in it and Kris rang the doorbell, whispered "Good Luck" and ran off.  
  
Chet opened the door to find a red wrapped large box sitting on his doorstep. He looked around and saw noone. He finally saw a card attached to the big bow that read, "OPEN ME".  
  
He yanked on the bow and up jumped Jeanette.   
  
"HAPPY VALETINE'S DAY, CHET FROM YOU FANTASY LOVER!"  
  
At first, Chet just stared, then checked to see if Johnny or someone was playing a joke on him. He was too stunned to say anything.  
  
But then he smiled and opened the side and assisted this vision of loveliness out and into his apartment.  
  
"Well, darlin', seems you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know me but I know I don't know you."  
  
Laughing, Jeanette smiled at this man. This near him made her realize he really is the one meant for her! There really was such a thing as love at first sight!  
  
"Well, Chet, we did meet, but you were a bit out of it. Remember last month when you had that concussion and you were on the fourth floor for three days? I was your 7-3-shift nurse. My name is Jeanette Stevens. I'm twenty-three years old, my birthday is February 22. I have lived in Los Angeles all my life and only moved to Venice Beach recently. I am single unattached and have no kids."  
  
"Ok, great. I don't need to tell you too much about me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I hope you aren't mad about this. I knew from the very moment I saw you that I wanted to get to know you better."  
  
Chet just stared.  
  
"ME? What's so special about me?"  
  
"Not much, except you are a very sexy, good-looking man. AND as soon as I saw you, I knew I had to meet you. I don't know if you'll find this silly or not, but I feel like I've known you forever."  
  
Chet was amazed, for he felt like he had known her all his life. They only really knew each other less than two hours.   
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean, Jeanette. I kind of feel the same way. I mean, I've never thought I'd feel this way about somebody, especially this quickly. Do you believe in love at first sight! Because I think I am in love with you."  
  
Jeanette laughed self-consciously and kissed Chet.  
  
"I feel the same way and I do believe in love at first sight. because I knew I loved you the first time I ever saw you."   
  
Epilogue  
  
They kissed and got to know each other intimately throughout the day. Chet had invited Jeanette to stay the weekend and she agreed.  
  
They went to dinner at a quaint Venice Beach restaurant and walked along the beach, becoming very comfortable with each other.  
  
By Saturday night, they were very much in love and Jeanette agreed to give up her small apartment and move in.  
  
Around one thirty am Saturday night, there was loud knocking on Chet's door.  
  
Jeanette sleepily opened the door to find Kris and John standing there, grinning foolishly at her.  
  
"Say hello to "Mr. and Mrs. John Roderick Gage." It worked, Jeanette. I see you were successful, too."  
  
Chet came out in the boxers Jeanette had bought him.  
  
"GAGE! What the hell are you doing here, man?"  
  
"Chester, my friend, you and Jeanette are the first to be told. Meet Mrs. John Gage."  
  
Chet stood there in his boxers, dumbfounded at first, but soon recovered enough to say, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Gage, CONGRATULATIONS! Let me be the first to introduce you both to the future Mrs. Chester B. Kelly."  
  
Jeanette blushed and kissed him.  
  
The four then celebrated with some wine until John insisted on leaving to finish up the quick honeymoon.   
  
"I promised Kris we'd have a proper honeymoon on my vacation."  
  
Chet and Jeanette returned to bed and consummated their love for one another yet again.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
